A Broken World
by Harellia
Summary: When everything goes wrong, Harper and her sister are too pay the price. With the only safe option being to run away, Harper is willing to take it, even if it means running with Noah, the boy she tricked into danger. (Rated M, OC Story)


**_Summary_** _ **: Harper made a mistake and now she and her sister, Cally will pay for it. The only way she can be safe is if she runs, even if it's with Noah, the boy she tricked into danger. (Oc story, rated M). There will be names the same as those in the WD tv series but they are my OCs, not the actual characters.**_

Hello fellow 'Fanfictioners!' This is one of my first fan fictions ever! Gasp! This first part however is a brief chapter and introduction to the characters we will be following. Hopefully you will all enjoy the story I have planned and prepared! I will be grateful for any feedback you would like to share with me and will take all comments into account. Enjoy!:

* * *

 _'We cross our bridges when we come to them and burn them behind us, with nothing to show for our progress except a memory of the smell of smoke, and a presumption that once our eyes watered.'_

 _-Tom Stoppard_

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Trickery**_

 **Harper Green**

This place was perfect, and he was right there in the open. The boy was stood guard on the outside of a convenience store whilst his friend had gone indoors to search. We had my orders from Chief and now it was time to go through with them. For a few days now we watched the two of them go and return for supplies in the stores around the town centre. I feel sorry for them really, they don't know what was going to happen. Our orders? Bring them in. I have no idea why, but what the chief says goes. I moved away from the window and turned to the three other people in the room. One of them being a man who I had known since joining the group, in fact he saved my life. "So you all know the plan? He asked, taking his M1911 pistol from his jean's waist. Ryan and David, the two others who had come along both nodded as I stared in confusion.

"There's already a plan?" I asked, raising an eye brow as they left the room, "Hey wait! What's the plan?!"

I hated it.

 **Noah Chase**

"This is what I'm talking about, this food will last us days until the next run," My friend Roman grinned as he hooked his backpack over his shoulder, "We my friend, are saviour of the human race."

"I wouldn't exactly take it that far," I replied trying to supress my laugh. The streets were quiet, as to be expected during a zombie apocalypse, but the common breeze and occasional loud 'thumps' from alleyways definitely freaked me out, even just the slightest.

"I would, wait till you see the look on Lilly' face when she sees we have tinned peaches! It's all she ever asks me for, and now we've got em'." Lilly was the youngest child in our small group just on the outskirts of the town, and the first little kid roman has ever 'liked.' In school he hated children, but I guess when there's the threat of dead people trying to eat you alive he decided to lighten up. We continued on a few minutes in peace, making our way into the next street. We heard the girl before we saw her, her cries of help so fearful they made my heart leap. We paused, taking our time to listen to her, it didn't take long to figure out where she was; a long-ago abandoned Burger King. Roman looked at me, and I him. We both asked the answered the question we both thought simultaneously.

"Yes," Roman.

"No," Noah.

We both paused again, the girl's cries still echoing down the street. Roman tightened the straps on his back pack before continuing, "Dude we have to, imagine if that was Lilly?"

"Lilly would know not to scream the place down. She knows walkers are attracted to sound. I've been through this before man. She could be a distraction whilst something else is happening."

"That doesn't happen every time, she could really be in trouble." Roman scowled at me and I stared in thought down towards the fast food restaurant. "Please Noah." He begged.

I made sure to let out a loud groan as I raised my hands in defeat before removing the gun sat in my partially open back pack, "Fine! But if we die I'm gonna' kill you." He let out a slight laugh before we moved down the street.

 **Harper Green**

"PLEASE! Help me!" I screamed aloud, trying to sound as frightened as possible, even adding a few loud sobs on the end. To be honest the fear was partly real, due to the fact the others had left me here (an abandoned burger king) with four zombies and no weapon. I was behind the counter as they attempted over and over again to reach me. They didn't really give much effort as they just pushed their bodies against the counter arms outstretched. What was taking them so long?

"Get down!" The voice boomed through the restaurant and I dropped to my knees, tucking myself beneath the counter. A few bullet carefully silenced bullet shots later, and fresh blood stained the counter. I gave them a few moments before emerging from behind the counter, making my body shake as though traumatized, fake tears forming my eyes. "T-thank you…" I stuttered recognizing the two immediately. So they had come? The planned had worked, but they were still in the doorway. Their faces masked with black scarfs covering their nose and mouths. The taller of the two also wore a pair of black tinted goggles. The voice from earlier spoke again "There she's safe let's go." It belonged to the second boy, the smaller one. Tall dude shook his head before moving towards me.

"Are you okay? You're not bitten right?" I hugged myself and tried to act intimidated by making myself step back, "It's okay don't be scared." Wow is this dude serious?

"I-im good…" Pause and "Thanks to you." Give them a weak smile and- I allowed myself to collapse to the ground. Although one of them was fully in the store I needed the other in too, this was my best option. As I forced my eyes shut I watched him move further in.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" He asked as his friend turned me onto my back.

"Don't worry she's fine." _It's about time_ was all I could think as David spoke. The sound of a gun being cocked echoed through the store, and the click of the safety being removed on another gun.

"Move away from her and drop your weapons." The man's hands left my shoulders and I heard the sound of metal dropping to the floor followed by footsteps, "You can get up now Harper." Immediately I rose, ignoring the face of shock from the taller boy and the glare from the other. Ryan handed me my gun back. Finally no more acting.


End file.
